1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door system for a vehicle having a door lock device and a door outside handle operatively interconnected by a connecting element.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, a door system for a vehicle of this type is disclosed in a Japanese Utility publication Jitu Kai hei 4-16276 published in 1992, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In this prior art, the door system includes a door inner panel and a door outer panel connected one another to form a door space therebetween. A door lock device includes a door-opening element attached on the inner surface (i.e., compartment-facing surface) of the door inner panel. A door outside handle is operatively connected to the door-opening element of the door lock device by a connecting element and is attached on an outer surface of the door outer panel, i.e., a surface facing away from the passenger compartment.
This door system further includes a through-hole formed in the door inner panel, and the connecting element extends through the through-hole via a sealing element. One end of the connecting element is connected to the opening element of the door lock device and the other end thereof is connected to the door outside handle to establish an operative connection between the door lock device and the door outside handle.
Thus, in that type of conventional door system, a through-hole is formed in the door inner panel for accommodating the connecting element to facilitate the operative connection between the door lock device and the door outside handle. In order to seal or cover the through-hole, a sealing member is provided. Further, a space disposed to the outer side of the inner panel is exposed to the vehicle exterior, at an upper edge of that space (at the belt line portion of the vehicle door). That exposure is due to the presence of a gap between the door inner panel and the door outer panel to accommodate passage of a window glass being raised or lowered. This exposure may cause water or rain drops to enter the space. Such external substances entering the space may directly contact the sealing member, and may eventually lead to corrosion thereof and finally to a destruction of the water-proofing function thereof.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved door system for a vehicle having an improved water proofing function with a water prevention structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle door having a door lock device and a door outside handle incorporated into the door.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle door having a door lock device and a door outside handle which can obviate the above conventional drawbacks.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle door having a door lock device and a door outside handle, wherein water is prevented from entering an inner space of the vehicle compartment through the door inner panel.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle door having a door lock device which can improve the vehicle theft prevention function.
In order to solve the above technical problems, a vehicle door system having a door lock device and a door outside handle includes a through-hole formed in a door inner panel and through which extends either the door-opening element of the door lock device or the connecting element, and a hood element provided in the door outer space for sealing or covering the through-hole.
According to the technical solution above, the water proofing function may be drastically improved by protecting the through-hole and seal from direct exposure to the water or water drops entering the door outer space by using the hood element to cover the through-hole.
More preferably, the door-opening element of the door lock device has a reverse U-shaped lever inserted through the through-hole. One end of the lever extends into the door outer space and is connected to the connecting element, and the other end of which extends into the door inner space. A main lever rotatably connected to the other end of the door-opening element serves for actuating the door lock device. A sub lever has one end rotatably connecting the door-opening element with the other end of the open lever, and another end rotatably connected to a base plate of the door lock device. Linear movement of the connecting element in response to a door-opening operation of the door outside handle is converted into rotational movement, and such rotational movement is transmitted to the door lock device.
According to the present invention, a water proof material is preferably provided on the outer peripheral portion of through-hole to improve the water proofing function.
According to another preferred aspect of the invention, the hood element may be constructed as a lock reinforcement to reinforce the portion of the door inner panel corresponding to the attachment portion of the door lock device.
According to the vehicle door system of the above structure of the invention, since the door lock device is disposed on the inner side of the door inner panel, the vehicle theft prevention function will be improved.